Kaleidoscope
by xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx
Summary: Jason had always liked kaleidoscopes... Jasper and Jeyna one-shot!


**Hey everyone! My name's Jace and this is... well, it's my first ever FanFiction! I've been a PJO fan for a while and in my opinion, Jasper is one of the cutest couples out there (not as cute as Percabeth, obviously), so I decided to make this a Jasper One-Shot! Of course, being the messed-up person that I am, there's also hints of Jeyna in a couple of them, so if you're a Jeyna fan then you might like this as well! **

**Anyways, I'll stop rambling now (I've been known to do that quite a bit), and get on with the story! So... enjoy!**

* * *

Jason had always liked kaleidoscopes.

When he was one, it was common for Thalia to find her brother on the ground, twirling one of the cylinders in his hand with a kind of quiet fascination. He would call out to her and force Thalia to look through it as well, watching the dancing patterns and grinning at the delight that appeared on Jason's young face every time the pattern inside the kaleidoscope changed even the slightest bit.

When he was three, at Camp Jupiter, there was an old park near New Rome. While most of the other children his age were content going down the small plastic slides or pushing each other on the swings, Jason's attention was always directed towards the giant kaleidoscope fixated to one side of the playhouse. He had been known to stand there for hours, staring through the small eyepiece at the lake, watching the sparkling blue water dance around.

When he was five, he, Bobby, Larry, and Dakota had all decided to go trick-or-treating as a box of crayons. Jason was purple, Bobby was blue, Larry was green, and Dakota was brown (despite the other boy's protests that brown wasn't a crayon). At the first house they went to, the old, kindly lady at the door had gushed over their costumes, saying that they had resembled a kaleidoscope. Young Jason had smiled at that, and had held out his bag for candy when the lady dropped a small, dollar-store quality kaleidoscope into it, along with a few Mars bars.

When he was seven, he and a girl named Reyna were in arts and crafts together, trying to create an abstract painting. While Reyna's was all straight lines and perfect shapes, Jason had mushed all of his colours together into one big pile, grinning as it turned more and more brown. When he reached for some green paint, his paintbrush dropped onto Reyna's paper, creating a big splotch. She had looked shocked, then angry, and then, with a devious expression on her face, she had picked up a container of blue paint and thrown it all over him. He had retaliated by tossing his whole painting at her, but Reyna had ducked and the painting had hit the white cabin ceiling with a loud splat before it dropped to the floor, leaving a kaleidoscope shaped mark. Within seconds, the whole room had turned into a war zone, with paint flying afterwards. They had gotten kitchen duty for a month, but the fight had been worth it- plus, that Reyna girl was kind of pretty.

When Jason was nine, he had gone on his first quest, alongside Reyna. It was a simple mission, really- go to San Diego and look for a bunch of imperial gold near the harbour. There was one slight problem however- the thing they were getting the imperial gold from was a large kaleidoscope known as the "Californiascope". Jason had stood in front of it and refused to budge, forcing both him and Reyna to return to Camp Jupiter empty-handed. He had then almost been banned from going on any more quests thanks to this failure when the lady who had given him a kaleidoscope at age five had spoken up, and he was saved.

When he was eleven, Jason had gone on another quest with Reyna, to Charleston Harbour this time. There had been a ghost there, a southern belle of a sort, but whenever Jason tried to get close to it, the ghost had drifted away. The closest glimpse he caught of it was of a mane of brown curls and two large, kaleidoscopic eyes. Reyna had volunteered to talk to the ghost alone, leaving Jason standing there, thinking that if he ever got a girlfriend he wanted her to have eyes just like that southern belle in the park.

When he was thirteen, he Bobby, Gwen, Dakota, and Reyna had all decided to go down to the lake for a day. They were having fun using their demigod powers as they ran around in the water, splashing each other like little kids. Reyna had been late- she had been arguing with some annoying kid named Octavian, but when she finally showed up, Jason's jaw had dropped. He had realized as praetor of Rome that he wasn't supposed to be looking like that, but he couldn't help himself from acting like a typical teenage boy when Reyna came running down to meet them in a bathing suit covered in patterns not unlike those on a kaleidoscope. A very small, somewhat skimpy bikini bathing suit. The rest of the day went past with all of them playing in the water until the sun set, but all the while Jason couldn't help but sneak glances at Reyna- and her kaleidoscope bikini.

When he was fifteen, Jason woke up on a bus with no memory and a very pretty girl sitting beside him. The girl had squeezed his hand and stared at him worriedly with big eyes that seemed to change colours, just like a kaleidoscope. As soon as he had thought that, his head had started hurting, as if trying to recall something. But then the girl was talking to him, and he was forced to tear himself away from her eyes and focus on her words, but a part of him still longed to stare into her eyes again, even if he got that searing pain in his head.

When he was seventeen, memory fully back and Gaea defeated, he and Leo were at a mortal library trying to look for some high school textbooks so that they could actually go and get an actual university degree. Leo, as usual, was slacking off and looking up words in the dictionary that weren't exactly appropriate, snickering every time he got to a particularly good one. Jason had snatched the dictionary from him and began to rifle through it as well, trying to find the definition of something he needed for his language paper when his finger landed in the K section. Curious, he began to look through it until he landed on the word he wanted. Then, with a smile on his face, Jason had written down the definition of the word kaleidoscope.

When Jason was nineteen, he and Piper were relaxing inside Bunker 9 while they waited for Leo to finish up another one of his inventions. Piper absent-mindedly twirled Katropis around in her hand, watching as it reflected off the lights while Jason played with her hair. He had just about gone to shout at Leo to hurry up when he caught a glimpse of something in the blade of Piper's dagger. Jason had then scrambled to his feet, flew up to a shelf on the side of the bunker, and returned with a box filled with small kaleidoscopes. The two had then spent the rest of the day racing around camp with the cylinders pressed against their eyes.

When he was twenty-one, he and Piper had gone out for a walk in the woods. Jason had been nervous, fidgeting back and forth and keeping one hand in his pocket. Piper had noticed, and stopped to ask Jason what was wrong before he knelt down on one knee and opened up a small box with a ring inside. She had then gasped, thrown her arms around Jason's neck and told him yes about a thousand times before allowing him to slide the ring onto her fourth finger. A ring that had matched her kaleidoscopic eyes exactly.

When Jason was twenty-three, he had sat by the side of a hospital bed with an elated expression on his face as he watched Piper hold their little baby girl tenderly in her arms. The girl opened her eyes for the first time, and Jason had almost tumbled off his chair in shock- the baby had Piper's eyes, but instead of them forming a kaleidoscope of dark blue, brown and green, there was also the addition of Jason's own famed electric blue eyes in the mix. He then proceeded to lean over and whisper in Piper's ear the definition of the word he had looked up six years ago. That day, Kalos Thalia Grace was born.

_"kaleidoscope" is derived from the Ancient Greek καλός (kalos), "beautiful, beauty", εἶδος (eidos), "that which is seen: form, shape" and σκοπέω (skopeō), "to look to, to examine", hence "observer of beautiful forms."_

* * *

**Meh... I don't really like the ending- the Jeyna parts were actually easier for me to write than the Jasper! Anyways, I _will_ accept flames for this story, as well as CC, because this isn't my normal writing style (I usually write 1st person POV, present tense with lots of dialouge, and this is 3rd person, past tense with no dialouge). But positive reviews would be helpful as well ;).**

**I'm thinking about making the last little part into another one-shot about all of the other characters meeting the baby in my normal writing style, but I'm not sure. So if you guys could please review on whether or not you liked it that would be really helpful!**

**So again, please review with feedback, flames (if you must), and constructive critsicm!**

**~Jace =)**

**PS: If you guys want to know more about me, just check out my profile! I'm starting a little blog on there tomorrow that's basically me just ranting about my life and the people in it, but it still might be interesting...**


End file.
